Bass.EXE (anime)
Bass.EXE, known as Forte.EXE in Japan, is a Solo NetNavi that was created from the remaining data of PharaohMan.EXE. He is an immensely powerful Navi who has complete control over darkness and corrupted data, and has appeared as an enemy and ally of MegaMan.EXE and desires his and ProtoMan.EXE’s Ultimate Program to merge with his own. Later, he becomes the main enemy of Slur.EXE, who initially overpowers even Bass, before Bass absorbs Nebula Gray. Overview TBA History ''MegaMan NT Warrior ''TBA ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess ''TBA ''Rockman.EXE Stream He reappears in the first episode of the season in his Kid Gospel disguise, watching C.F. Rockman and C.F. Blues delete a giant Metool that has materialized in the the real world. When Netto and Rockman un-fuse, Forte redirects Rockman away from his PET, sending him to a remote location in the cyberworld where Rockman accuses him of sending the Metool, which he denies. He tells Rockman that the world is facing a danger unlike any it has ever seen, and while he does not know or care what will happen to humanity, it is a danger to Earth's cyberworld as well. Rockman questions what the danger is but Forte teleports behind him and grabs him, stating he need Rockman's Ultimate Program to become powerful enough to face the threat. Rockman throws him off and fires at him with his Rock Buster, which Forte merely dodges by teleporting before making several copies of himself that surround Rockman. Rockman begins firing at the copies to find the real one to no avail. Rockman's Ultimate Program activates, which is detected by Blues, who alerts Netto and Enzan, and the three race to Rockman's location as Forte knocks Rockman down. Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program He appears in the movie which takes place between ''Stream episode 22 and 29, where he is captured by Nebula Gray and possessed to serve him. He is unpossessed and joins Rockman, and the two merge to become Forte Cross Rockman. He is pulled into the Undernet where he absorbs Nebula Gray. ''Stream'' cont. He appears in episode 50 and 51. Powers and Abilities Bass's abilities in the anime are a conglomerate of abilities he has in the games, though unlike his video game counterpart, he does not seem to be able to take actual abilities from his targets, merely their power. Data Absorption - Bass is able to absorb any and all data, even those that are bugged or evil, obtaining its power. Unlike the games, he does not seem to take his targets abilities, and merely adds their strength to his own. Hell's Rolling - He throws several purple bladed wheels of energy at his opponent. Earth Breaker - Bass forms a volatile ball of energy he uses to smash into his enemies, causing an explosion. Darkness Overload - Bass shoots a massive beam of dark energy at his target. Dark Arm Blade - Bass summons a purple blade made of dark energy to fight with. Nebula Gray - After Nebula Gray's defeat in Hikari to Yami no Program, Bass absorbed his data, gaining Nebula Gray's power, which made him powerful enough to delete Slur. Trivia * Bass’s relationship to Slur is like his video game counterpart’s relationship with Serenade.EXE: They are both incredibly powerful genderless Navis that Bass fought and lost to after a long battle, though Bass would eventually return and defeat Slur, whereas it is not revealed if he ever came back and re-challenged Serenade. Category:Male NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Antagonists Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages